It's Just A Crush
by MengHuiNuo
Summary: Jennifer is a normal, everyday fifteen year old, except she doesn’t like guys, or so she thinks…
1. Late for School

**Chapter one.**

"What do you mean you love another girl?" Jennifer screams at her boyfriend. "I don't know, it just happened, I can't help it, she's so..." Jennifer cuts in."So what! I'm your girlfriend, matter of fact I'm more than that. You can't possibly know her like you know me. For crying out loud! You've known me since Kindergarten and now, and now, I don't know what, your throwing all that away? "I'm sorry Jenna..." "Don't sorry butt me, Ben!" Jennifer runs down the pathway and into the girl's restroom. She sits there crying and wondering what she did to deserve a break up this way. She lets out a scream, then wakes up. "8:45! Damnit, I'm gonna miss the bus." Then theres a knock at her bedroom door. Jenna's mum walks in, "Jenna sweetie, Katie's downstairs." "Thanks mum, tell her I'll be down in a minute." Katie is Jennifer's best friend; they met on a terrible day, for both of them. Jennifer had just broke up with her boyfriend, who she had been dating since she was 8 years old. While Katie had been a soccer superstar for her team, when they saw her making out with one of the team members and dismissed her off the team.

Jenna runs down the stairs jumping the last two. She runs to the front door and on the porch sitting on one of the lawn chairs is Katie. Katie waves and Jenna runs up to her and hugs her. "What are you doing here, you're gonna miss the bus?" "Well you didn't turn up so I thought you must have overslept, again. So if you're gonna be late, I might as well be too, considering I'm your best friend. Well I better be after missing the bus, we're gonna be 15 minutes late!" Jenna hugs her again then says goodbye to her parents, who are both leaving for work, and Jenna and Katie start running down the street hoping not to be to late or get on detention. They get to the main street and stop to wait for the lights to turn red so they can cross the street. 'Ding, Ding'. They are crossing the street when they see some guys walking their way. The girls just keep walking, although Katie was trying to make her self look even more gorgeous than she was. Sometimes Jennifer thought she tried too hard. The guys walk by and as they do Jenna and one of the guy's shoulders meet and he stopped and turned around. The guy starts asking the girl what she thought she was doing. Jenna turns around to meet the eyes of her ex – boyfriend, Ben. She screams then looks him in the eyes. Katie makes a u turn and jogs back to where Jenna had stopped. Jennifer starts yelling "Ben, you idiot, what are you doing walking the opposite way from school, not to mention running into me." "We were going for something to eat, we forgot our lunch." "All of you forgot your lunches?" The guys nodded in confused agreement. "You guys are lying to me" Jenna protests, then moves forward to punch Ben in the face. Just before she lifts her hand to hit him, Katie stands between them both and grabs Jenna. "See you guys later, hope you don't get in too much trouble." Then the guys walked of. Jenna could hear Ben's friends saying who's that and what was she doing. Ben just shrugged and said she was a girl from school. "What do you think you were doing Jenna?" "I was gonna pound his face into the ground!" "Alright you were gonna do that, but I want to get to school on time and I know you don't want detention." "I don't care, I wanna kill him." "Yes and I'm queen Elizabeth." Katie mocks. They both arrived two and a half minutes late, but didn't get into any trouble. Katie was relieved, but Jenna wasn't satisfied.

(Authors Note: Hope you liked this chapter considering this is my first go at writing a story. As you can see, Jennifer totally hates guys, especially her ex. Katie is laid back, but is not into getting in trouble. Please R&R. Thanks.


	2. New Kid In Town

**Chapter two.**

It has been three days since Jenna has seen Ben. She was still frustrated how Katie stopped her from hitting Ben; after all she's the kind that doesn't get over things that easily. The bell has just rung at school and everyone is in their first classes. Jenna sits in the second row in line 3. "Ok class today we have some new adjustments to get used to..." "blah, blah, blah..." Jenna said to herself, "That's all she ever says..." Jenna didn't like her teacher one bit, "Today we have a new student..." "He's probably another Ben." Jenna mumbled to herself. "Class, this is Josh. He has just moved here from Sydney. Welcome Josh." "Thank you Mrs. Hay." Jenna thought he sounded a bit too cocky. "What Mrs. Hay is saying is correct, I have just moved to north Wyong from Sydney. My parents and I think it is a very unusual place, no offence." Jenna thinks to herself 'I think he talks to much'. "No offence taken Josh. I'll go around the room and introduce everyone. "Over here this is Hayden." "Hi." "This is Danielle" "Hey." "And this is Michelle" "Whats up?" "Nothing much thanks." She just seems to go on and on and on, I know who all these people are. "And this ignorant person over here is Jennifer." "It's Jenna to you." Jenna looks up to see Josh and the teacher, but when she saw Josh she felt something she had not felt for a long, long time. Josh you can sit next to Jennifer over here. Jenna gave in she didn't feel like fighting now that she had seen Josh.

'Ding, ding.' It was recess time. Jenna must have slept through most of her classes. She now sat at her seat while everyone walked past to go eat and go outside and socialise. Katie walked past "Come on lets go." "Hold on I'll be out soon." "Alright, but don't get yourself into any trouble." "I won't don't worry." And they hugged. "Hey Josh." "Hi.... Sorry, so many new names." "Oh, I'm Jenna" "ok, Hi Jenna" Josh held his hand out, Jenna took it and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you" Jenna smiled." "You too." Josh smiled. Jenna noticed he had the brightest smile she had seen in ages. "Hey why don't you sit with me and Katie?" "Well, I don't have any other friends to sit with, so yep alright." He smiled again, and then they both walked out of the room, into the hall, and outside to the benches. "Hey Katie, this is Josh as you probably already knew." "Hey Josh, I'm Katie." She smiled and looked up at Josh. Josh held out his hand for greetings. "Hi Katie, lovely to meet one of Jenna's friends." Katie whispered in Jenna's ear "He has the brightest, cleanest teeth I have ever seen, he also has a great smile and he's way cute." "I've got a feeling you girls are leaving me out of the conversation." Josh peeped in. "No, no, we were just talking about Math this morning, right Katie." Jenna nudged Katie. "Oh yea, that's right. Have a seat Josh, welcome to our bench." They all giggled. "Oh boy, here comes trouble" Katie whispered in Jenna's ear again. Jenna looked to where Katie was signalling. Over near the tables the school bully and hater of anyone who got in the way yelling at a kid to give him all his money. Jenna whispered to Katie "He would make a good robber." They both had a small giggle, but this really wasn't a laughing matter. The bully started walking over to the threesome.

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone. It's a big relief to have finished that. This is getting interesting. Sorry to cut it off there, but I felt like being annoying. I'll probably write another chapter tonight considering I'm not doing anything. All right it's settled then. I'll do it. Look out for the third chapter. Thanks again.


	3. School Trouble

**Chapter three.**

"Give us all your money." The bully said to the girls. "Hey Shayne, we were just discussing you and how you would make a great robber." The girls smiled. Shayne just looked at the girls. "Ok, you two are too complicated. Who's next." He looked at Josh. "Hey, I haven't seen you around before short stuff." "Well I know you. I was introduced into your class this morning, but I guess you were too busy carving things into your desk. So I'll introduce myself now. I'm Josh." Josh held out his hand to shake. "Your not around from here are you shortie?" "Well no. I have lived in Sydney for all fifteen and a half years of my life. Which was said this morning in you're first class." Jenna looked at Katie in a serious way. She thought to her self "He's getting himself into a lot of trouble messing about with this guy." She decided to do something, before Shayne broke Joshes hand. "Hey Shayne, we were just about to go for a walk..." Shayne cut in "Well don't, I like this kid, he's pretty weird, in a funny way." "But Sha..." "Don't say any thing more Jennifer Ruth." Jenna looked at Katie in confusion. "How did he know my middle name?" She thought to herself. "Hey buddy old Shayne, these girlies are right, we were just about to go for a walk, so I'll see you around." "You're lucky I like you three, otherwise I'd brake every bone in your bodies. "That sounded like a death threat Shayne." "Katie said. "You're lucky I don't hurt girls, but I will if you get on my nerves too much more. See you around short stuff." "See you big guy." The three waved the turned to each other. "Josh, that was amazing." Katie commented "What was?" Josh was just playing about. "The way you stood up to Shayne, he's like putting Britney Spears and Avril Lavagne in the same room." Katie explained. Jenna just laughed still thinking about Josh.

(Author's Notes: Hi Every body. Ok I kept my word, I finished the third chapter tonight, and my hands are sort of getting tired from typing so much. I hope you're satisfied? Any way, I better be going.

I'm also working on another story. It's kind of a biography cross diary... well ok it is a diary, it's my diary about what happens through the day just to let people learn a bit about me and my life, it's very different to other peoples. Ok, I'll go now... Thanks. Oh, and sorry for the short chapter. HeHe =)


	4. Can I Walk You Home?

**Chapter four.**

It has been two weeks since Josh met Shayne. He has made many new friends and has been very popular with the girls. He has been asked out several times, but has declined, he had said, "I just don't think I'm ready for a girl friend after so soon, sorry." But he knew other wise that that wasn't true. At first seeing her there all tired and practically asleep, he hadn't really found Jenna that attractive, but now he knew better. She was nice, cute, gorgeous, and a great friend. It was Friday afternoon and school had just finished. "Hey guys I'd love to hang around but I want to get an early start on these projects. So see you both later." With that Katie hugged both Jenna and Josh and was on her way. "See you Katie" Josh said. "Bye, Bye Katie, I'll miss you." Katie turned around. "You'll see me tonight you dope." They both laughed then Katie disappeared around the corner. "Guess it's just you and me Jenna." Jenna smiled then nodded in agreement. "I gotta go Josh." "Oh. Ok." "See you." Jenna started walking. "Wait Jenna!" Josh yelled, he ran up to her. "What's up Josh?" She questioned. "Um, can I walk you home?" Jenna was confused, but smiled. "Sure, that would be great." They both shared a smile then started walking to Jenna's house. "So is Katie staying the night at your house?" Josh asked. "No, why do you ask?" "Well Katie said she'd see you tonight." Jennifer looked confused, but then got it. "Oh yea. It's my cousin's birthday tomorrow. She is throwing a huge party tonight though." "Ah, that would be fun." Josh said excitedly. "Yea it will be." She let out a sigh then jumped about happily. Josh just watched in awe then asked. "What's up your booty?" He let out a small laugh. "I'm just excited about tonight, it'll be so much fun." Josh shook his hands around like he was excited too. "Yea, well why you're out partying I'll be at home doing home work." He laughed again then sighed. (Their both still walking, remember.) Jenna stopped then looked at Josh. "Poor you, I'm sure you probably don't have any time to join us at the party." Josh gleamed a smile. "Did I say home work? I meant TV, but who needs it!" Josh smiled again. "Great, then you'll come?" Jenna questioned. "Count me in!" They both smiled then started walking again. After about ten minutes and several different conversations, they arrived at Jenna's house. They looked at each other. Jenna was smiling and Josh had a questioning grin on his face. "Thanks so much for walking me home Josh... That was really nice." "That's no problem. Any thing for you my dear." He smiled then Jenna saw him close his eyes and move in towards her. She didn't know what to do; it had been so long since the last time she had been... She relaxed as Josh put his hands on her waist as they kissed. She stood there for a while, but then put her hands around his neck. After a while they stopped, though Jenna never wanted it to end. "Um, thanks.... Again for walking me home." She handed him a piece of paper that had the info of the party on it. "Um, no prob, Jenna." They both smiled, and then they hugged and said good bye. Josh had walked a few steps when Jenna yelled, "It starts at seven PM. Don't be late!" Josh smiled then waved again. "Thanks Jenna." She smiled then walked inside. She was so over whelmed with joy, she could have screamed. Well stuff that. She started screaming with joy, "Yes, oh my gosh, yes, I love him!" Josh was walking up the road as he heard it. "How I know I'll make her do that every day." Then continued walking.

(Author's notes: Awww how sweet. I didn't think I'd make them kiss that soon, but hey who cares, well maybe some one does, but I don't.

I hope you liked that chapter, I enjoyed writing it. In the next chapter there's gonna be partying and heaps of exciting stuff going on. Oh ok I'll go write another chapter. Thanks heaps. Don't forget to R&R. =)


	5. The Party Begins

**Chapter 5. The party begins.**

It was 6:40 and Jenna was waiting out the front of her house with Katie. "So when is Josh coming?" "Well he said close to seven." "Doesn't April live in Jilliby Jenna?" "Yes, she does, it's only ten minutes away." "Ok. So what's happening with you and Josh, he walked you home didn't he?" "Um yer..." "So... what happened? Give me all the dirty information!" Ha! Katie he just walked me home, nothing happened." "Sure, sure Jenna, I can see it written all over your face." "Is it that obvious?" Katie nodded. "Ok, so something happened, so what Katie!" "I knew it! What happened Jenna? He didn't rape you or anything did he?" "No! And quite frankly I wouldn't mind if he did." "Jenna! You kissed him didn't you?" "No way... He kissed me." "Oh, ok. Was it nice?" "Yes, it was great! I've never felt so happy Katie!" "Not even when I'm around?" "Well yes, I'm always really happy when your around, but when Josh is around I'm really, really happy." "Huh, ok. Well that's ok, I mean I'd pick a guy over you any day!" "No you would not!" Jenna tackled Katie. "Ha, ha, Jenna this is my new shirt!" "I don't care!" "Yes you do!" "No I do not!" "Yes you do!" Just then Josh pulled up. "Hey are you girls coming?" Jenna turned to Josh. "Nice ride Josh!" "I know it's my Dad's and he wants it back before twelve." Jenna got of Katie and Josh and Jenna helped her up. "Thanks guys." Katie smiled at Jenna. Jenna blushed. They hopped into Joshes Dad's car and they drove off to April's.

They arrived at April's at ten past seven, but it took forever to find a place to park. "Hey Jenna, I thought April was inviting a couple of friends, not a bunch of foe." "Same." "Hey why don't I drop you girls of at the house and I'll meet up with you inside?" "Ok." Jenna and Katie said in chorus. "Well we'll meet you in the lounge on the second story, ok." "Ok." "Good luck Josh." Jenna and Katie jumped out of the car and ran over to the house and through the front gates. In front of them was the pool, to their right was a dance floor and to their left was the house. "It's really loud." Katie complained. "Most of my cousins parties are." Jenna replied. They went over to the house, but Katie stopped. "What's wrong Katie?" Jenna followed her gaze. And there in front of them was the guy off Katie's old soccer team. Jenna smirked. "Go talk to him." "No, he wouldn't want to talk to me, I got him kicked off the team." "So?" Katie hugged Jenna, "Ok, here I go, wish me luck." "You won't need it, your gorgeous Katie." "Ha, ha, ha." "Go get him tiger!" Katie smiled then walked towards him. Jenna saw them hug and then start talking. She felt lonely and started heading towards the house.


	6. Help!

**Chapter 6. Help!**

Jenna felt so much better after she entered inside the house. It wasn't so humid inside. She walked up the stairs and to the lounge room. She found and empty chair and went and sat on it. She was just getting comfy when she spotted her ex boyfriend, Ben. She got up and ran to one of the bedrooms, she opened the door and there was April with a guy, making out on her bed, "Hey Jenna!" "Ah... Sorry April, I was just looking for you. Happy birthday." Jenna smiled and handed her a card with fifty dollars in it. "Thanks Jenna." April left the bed and hugged Jenna. Jenna hugged back. "Well I'll see you around Jenna, I've got to finish what he started. Jenna peered over at the guy on April's bed; "Well have fun." Jenna walked out of the room and slowly walked out of the hallway. She looked around for any sign of Ben, she sighed, but then someone grabbed her waist. Jenna turned around to be face to face with Ben. She slapped him across the face and ran off. She knew Ben was following her and she knew he must have had a bit too much to drink, because he wasn't saying anything. She turned around and didn't see Ben anywhere, but then someone grabbed her waist again, she turned around and hit the guy in the face. "Ahhh, Josh!" "Jenna! What was that for!" "I'm so sorry Josh, here let me help you." "What's wrong Jenna? You're really tense." "I am, um, I'm just really sorry for hitting you." Jenna started to walk off, but Josh grabbed her arm. "No Jenna, there's some thing else wrong." Jenna hugged him and started to cry. Josh held her tight then let go and looked at her. "It's ok Jenna, I know you didn't mean to hit me, I forgive you..." Jenna butted in, "It's not that, it was never that." She saw Joshes face expression change to a worried look. He grabbed her hand and said they should find some where quiet to talk, it was too loud out here. He looked around and decided to look some where in the house. He walked with Jenna through the house and upstairs until he found a quiet spare room. He walked in and shut the door. "Ok, that's much quieter. Now what's wrong Jenna?" Jenna stopped crying and looked up at Josh, who still had that worried look on his face. "My ex boyfriend is here." Josh just looked at her. "He grabbed me, then I hit him, and then he chased me outside and I ran into you." She started to cry more and Josh stood there, then kneeled down and hugged her and they just sat there for a while. Jenna finally stopped crying and looked at Josh. Josh looked at her and kissed her forehead "We can always go home." Jenna nodded and stood up, "But what about Katie?" "I guess we'll have to go looking for her."


	7. Ben

**Chapter 7. Ben.**

Josh and Jenna ran out of the house looking for Katie. "Katie! Katie Collins!" Josh started asking people if they had seen her, but soon after Jenna remembered the last place she saw Katie, "Josh she's over near the pool!" They started running over to the pool. When they saw Katie they slowed down, then they stopped. Katie was all over this guy. Jenna let go of Joshes hand and ran over to Katie. Josh just stood there looking for the girls through all the people, but once he got a clear view he saw Ben.

"Katie, Katie we have to go!" "Oh Hey Jenna! You remember David?" "Oh yes, hi David. Now David give her your number and let's go." Katie looked at Jenna confused. Katie grabbed Jenna's arm; "We'll be right back David." "No we will not." Katie looked at Jenna, "Jenna what has gotten into you?" "Katie, Ben is here!" "So what!" "Katie you don't understand." "Yes I do, you want to leave!" "Katie he grabbed me before!" "What?" "He grabbed me, I hit him, and he chased me. Then I ran into Josh." "Jenna where is Josh?" "Oh he's just over there..." Josh wasn't there by the pool any more. Jenna turned around and there was Ben. "Jenna I don't see him..." "Katie right now we have something worse on our hands." Katie turned around, "Oh it's just Ben..." Katie went to run away, but Ben grabbed her, "Ben let go of her!" Jenna kicked him and he let go of Katie. Jenna turned to run away, but Ben grabbed her leg. "Josh!" Jenna sprawled on the ground kicking and trying to brake free, but Ben was a football player. Jenna turned to Ben and whacked him over the head. "You were always a little person Jenna, you always got in the way, you were a waste of time, a waste of space."

Jenna started to cry, but stopped herself; "No I am not!" She gave one last kick and then whacked him on the head again, this time too avail. Ben let go of her. Jenna scrambled up and started to run away, she could hear Ben catching up to her, but she could also hear some one calling her name, she followed the sound and then she saw Josh. "Josh!" Jenna ran into Josh, they both fell over, "What's your hurry Jenna..." "Give the girl to me and no one gets hurt." Josh stood up and was face to face with Ben. Jenna sat on the ground scared out of her wits. What was going to happen?


	8. The Brawl

**Chapter 8. The Brawl.**

"I'm sorry Ben, She doesn't want you." Jenna looked at Josh scared and partially crying ready to explode. Katie ran back to Jenna and helped her up. Jenna hugged Katie and then went and stood next to Josh, "Ben I don't want you, I love Josh." Josh looked at Jenna and smiled. "Enough with the loving." "We can love whoever we want, whenever we want and where ever we want, and I'm afraid you can't stop that." Josh wasn't worried at all, in Sydney they had this at school all the time. "Well I guess I'm gonna have to end this relationship." Ben threw a punch and it hit Josh in the face. Josh dropped, but stood up again. The people around stopped then gather around chanting "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" "I guess the people want a fight." Ben laughed. Josh laid one into his stomach. Ben lent over winded. "If that's what the people want and if that's what you want I guess we are going to have to." Josh kicked him in the face while he was down. The people in the crowd were awwing and wowing and alrighting. "Josh can we please go?" Jenna asked. Katie nodding. Josh looked back at the girls then back at Ben, "Don't you ever touch her or even come any where near Jenna again or there will be huge consequences." Ben dropped to the ground holding his face and his chest. Every one left and shook hands with Josh. "Ok every one I'm sorry, but we have to go." They started leaving then Jenna stopped, "You guys go, I'm gonna go see April." Katie and Josh kept on walking. Jenna ran into the house and upstairs to where April was last. April and her boy friend were still on the bed, but just talking this time.

"April! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to dear April happy birthday to you. I'm really sorry, but Josh, Katie and I are leaving, but thanks so much for having us. And um, sorry for the mess downstairs." April looked confused, but still got up and hugged Jenna, "Thanks for making the effort of being here. Jenna smiled then left the room, she walked out of the building and over to where Ben was still laying on the ground, She tried to help him up, but he swore at her and refused, "Fine you jerk!" She kicked him again and left. "Have a nice weekend." She ran off to where Joshes car was parked out the front waiting for her. "How did it go?" "April didn't mind, she was having to much fun making out with this guy on her bed." They all shared a laugh and then they drove off.


	9. Be Mine

**Chapter 9. Be Mine.**

Josh dropped off Katie, Jenna got out of the car and hugged Katie, "I'll see you Monday Katie. Love ya" They hugged again and then Jenna hopped back into the car. Josh started the engine and drove of to Jenna's house. After about five minutes they pulled up at Jenna's home. "Thanks Josh, for everything, I really appreciate it." Jenna smiled and so did Josh, "No problem. But I am still a little sore from you hitting me and then copping another punch in the face." "Ah Josh I'm really, really sorry. What can I do to help?" Josh paused for a couple of seconds; "Well you could kiss it better?" Jenna smiled and lent in for a kiss. She had missed this so much and now she could whenever she wanted. Josh pulled away first, "What's wrong Josh?" Josh smiled, "Nothings wrong, but I do have something for you." He leaned over into the back of the car and into his backpack. He pulled out some flowers and a wrapped present. "Josh, you shouldn't have." "Yes I should have, I was going to before the party, but Katie was there." "Oh, don't let her scare you." "Ha, scare me, never." Josh gave her a little peck and then said goodnight. "See you around Josh and thanks again." "Any time Jenna." "Hey Josh do you wanna go out for some ice cream tomorrow?" "Will Katie be going?" "Not sure. Though I think she'll want to catch up with that David guy, so it'll probably be just you and me." "Count me in then." "Ok you better go return your Dad's baby." "Yep, ok your right. See ya Jenna." "See you tomorrow Josh." "About tenish?" "That's fine." "Ok, bye." Josh drove off. Jenna stood on the side of the road for a while, but she eventually crept inside and up to her bedroom.

**_(Author's Notes: Cute, well that's the end for now, if any one has any ideas or just comments e-mail me at _******

_**Please R&R thanks...**_

_**.:::Hannah:::.**_


End file.
